


it wasn't supposed to be like this

by groove_bunker



Category: Dollhouse, Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groove_bunker/pseuds/groove_bunker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'll never hear the end of it from Pete if he thinks you have a type.</p><p>(You definitely have a type)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it wasn't supposed to be like this

It wasn't meant to be like this. 

Artie had sent you to Los Angeles, said there was something artifacty, making people act strangely. Only it hadn't been an artifact at all. 

The Dollhouse, she'd called it, a wish fullfillment fantasy if you'd ever seen one. Wipe your memory clean, wake up a different person, every day of the week, if you liked.

Well, if they liked.

She'd taken you back to her office, alone, to go over some of the finer points on the documents you were supposed to sign to secure your secrecy about this place. Only when you got there, she'd pushed you against the couch cushions and kissed you. Her mouth tasted of vodka and it overwhelmed you, like her voice had, like those eyes had. 

Helena had been gone for months but when you looked at Adelle, you could almost see her again. They were cut from the same cloth, ruthless, troubled women with an accent that turned your legs to jelly.

(Better not let Pete know you were developing a type) 

When you wake in the morning to sunlight streaming through her floor to ceiling windows, you find a robe in a tucked away closet and pour yourself a glass of water. Well, you thought it was water. You try to keep a straight face as you force the vodka down and Adelle laughs behind you.   
It definitely wasn't meant to happen like this.

But it doesn't mean you don't like it.


End file.
